1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nerve stimulation apparatus, a nerve stimulation system, and a control method for a nerve stimulation apparatus.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-151710, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, stimulation of the vagus nerve is known to have an effect of reducing the heart rate. An apparatus that uses this effect to treat cardiac failure by stimulating the vagus nerve in synchronization with the heartbeat is known (for example, see PCT International Publication No. WO2007/115113 and PCT International Publication No. WO2006/107675).
On the other hand, it is known that disorder of pumping function and remodeling of the heart can be prevented by stimulating the vagus nerve following cardiac infarction (for example, see Meihua Li, et al., “Vagal Nerve Stimulation Markedly Improves Long-Term Survival After Chronic Heart Failure in Rats”, Circulation, Vol. 109, No. 1, pp. 120-124).
In treatment for preventing cardiac remodeling following cardiac infarction, the frequency of electrical stimulation supplied to the vagus nerve is important. On the other hand, in treatment of tachycardia and fibrillation, the timing of electrical stimulation applied to the vagus nerve is important.